The Fine Print Nick Jonas Story
by mynameisamineral
Summary: This is a story about a girl who couldnt handle the paparazzi that came with Nick Jonas! See how their friendship and relationship is jepordized because the paparazzi
1. The Break Up

**Read and Review, tell me what you think and if I should keep writing! THANKS!**

**Chapter: The Breakup**

"No Nick, I can't do it anymore, we're over" I cried and ran out of movie theatre. _Who cares if I still love him? I can't take all the attention, and all the people staring. What am I supposed to do? Maybe I'm making the wrong choice. Should I go back in there? _

"Ashley wait" I heard Nick yell. I turned around to face him, tears dripping from my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you love me?" he asked. _Of course I love you, you little fool!_

"Yes, but I just can't do this" I replied. I walked over to him. I gave him a hug and then one last peck on the cheek.

"I'll call you in the morning so I can give you back you stuff" I whispered. _I have to get out of here!_ I turned away from Nick and began to walk in the direction of my house. _Ok I know walking home at 9:00 at night wasn't the best decision, but I just couldn't look Nick in the eyes anymore._ I finally got home when I saw paparazzi crowding my door. One of the photographers turned around and started to take pictures._ I broke up with Nick so I could escape this._

"Ashley is it true you are dating Nick Jonas?" one yelled.

"Are you guys engaged?" asked another.

"No Nick and I are just friends, he's an amazing guy" I replied. _I had answered that question the same way before, but that was when Nick and I __**were**__ dating._ I moved through the crowd of photographers and eventually made it to my door.

"Wait, Ashley just one more question, do you care for Nick?" asked one. _I've been asked that question, but this time it was different._

"Like I said he's an amazing guy, and how can I call myself his friend if I don't care about him" I replied.

"Ashley" I heard a nostalgic voice yell. _Please don't let it be Nick. Please don't let it be Nick._ I turned around and saw Nick standing about 15 feet behind the photographers.

"Hey Nick, what are you doing here?" I asked nervously. Nick looked at the photographers then smiled nervously.

"I just came because I have to pick up… uh Frankie" he lied.

"Right Frankie, well why don't you come inside" I pleaded. _Great! Just what the photographers needed. I can see it now "Nick makes late night stop to rumored girlfriend Ashley's abode. _Nick walked through the crowd and stood by the door with me.

"Nick are you dating Ashley?" asked one. _Wow they say that as if I'm not standing here._

"No Ashley and I are just friends, but we'll see" Nick smiled. _Nick used to answer that question like that all the time before we were going out. It always made me smile. Then when we were dating he would say "Ashley and I have gotten really close that's all I'm going to say for now". I used to love when he did that._ I opened the door to my house and waved goodbye to the paparazzi. Nick walked in and I followed in after him.

"Why did you come to my house?" I asked.

"I just came to make sure you got home safely" Nick admitted.

"You know they are never going to leave" I sighed.

"Is this why you broke up with me?" Nick asked. _Yes!_

"I don't know, I guess" I admitted.

"Well what am I supposed to do? I didn't ask for this" Nick frowned.

"I know I just didn't know it would be this bad" I whispered.

"Where do we go from here?" Nick asked

"I love you and I always will but I just need to take a break" I cried. Tears started to slip down my cheeks. Nick walked over to me and wiped the tears from my eyes. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Take as much time as you need" Nick whispered. _I hate it when he's sweet. Okay I lied, I loved it!_ Nick walked towards the door.

"Nick wait, you could spend the night if you need to. I'm sure they will be gone by the morning" I offered.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind, my parents won't either" I assured him. _The last time Nick spent the night at my house Joe and Kevin were here, and it was Christmas. Earlier that day they did a concert and performed "Girl of my Dreams". This was before Nick and I were going out, but I did have a huge crush on him. I remember my mind went crazy because I was convinced Nick looked at me the whole time. I remember us going out for a walk to the park and that was when he asked me out. After being friends for 8 years, and for 4 of those years being in love with him, I couldn't be happier. _

"I'll go get you some pillows, and sheets, so you could crash on the couch for the night. I would let you stay in the guest house but my dad is renovating it" I smiled.

"No problem, and thanks again for letting me stay here for the night" he replied.

"Don't worry about it; we're still best friends, anyway are you hungry?" I asked._ I feel so awkward speaking to Nick after all that's happened. Is this normal? I hope things can go back to the way they used to be._

"No, I don't think I can eat anything right now" he sighed. Nick sat down on the couch. I walked over and sat beside him. I grabbed his hand and turned to face him.

"I want us to remain the best of friends" I stated. Nick smiled.

"Of course we will. You'll just have to give me some time. You did just break up with me, and I really care for you" Nick sighed.

"I still care for you too, I just can't handle the paparazzi that comes with you" I replied. Nick laughed. _Yeah, he's laughing. Maybe this breakup wasn't such a bad thing._


	2. So much for Closure

**Chapter 2: So Much For Closure**

"Here's the box of all your stuff" I sighed, handing Nick the box full of teddy bears and t-shirts he'd given me. _I don't want to give him back his stuff, but I can't keep it._ I guess my face showed the way I felt because Nick took the box and set it down on the floor. He walked over and gave me a hug. As he gently held my head against his chest, I took a deep breath.

"Ashley, I can't take this stuff back, I gave it to you" Nick smiled.

"I know, but.." I began

"You want closure" Nick smirked. _How did he know that?_

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I've read magazines" Nick replied.

"Yeah, so you can understand why you should take your stuff back" I urged. _I really don't want to give this stuff back._

"Please keep it, it's the only hope I have left," he saddened. _This really means a lot to him. _

"I'll keep it," I smiled. Nick gave me another hug.

"Thank you," he replied.

"No, thank you, I really didn't want to give you back your stuff, I guess I've seen way too many movies," I sighed.

"I know I've watched basically all of them with you" Nick laughed. _Wow I loved his laugh._

"You should get going, before the paparazzi come back" I reminded.

"Ashley, though I respect your decision, breaking up with because of them….." Nick began.

"Might not have been the best thing to do, especially since I still love you. I know, I just need some time away from your fast paced life" I finished.

"Take as much time as you need," Nick assured and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I'll call you later, and maybe we could do something, as friends" I smiled.

"Sounds good," Nick replied. Nick walked over to my door and left. Tears started to fall from my eyes. _Why am I crying? Come on Ashley, you made the right choice. You're not officially breaking up with him, just taking some time apart._

_Ring! Ring!_ I took my phone of my back pocket and read the name on the caller ID. Jordan was texting me. I opened my phone and read the text:

_Turn on the TV. You and Nick are on channel 7._

Great! This was just what I needed. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"_Jonas Brothers not so pure after all? 16 year old Nick Jonas was caught entering his alleged girlfriend's home late at night, but was not seen leaving the home. I guess purity wasn't as easy as he thought it was going to be"_

"AHHH!" I screamed and turned off the TV. I grabbed the remote and threw it against the wall. _This can't be happening! My parents are going to kill me, then they're going to kill Nick!_

_Bang! Bang!_ I turned to hear a knock at my door. I ran over to my door and looked through the peep hole. Jordan was standing outside shaking holding her phone in one hand._ Oh! Good! Someone I can trust!_ I opened the door, and gave Jordan a huge hug.

"I thought we discussed this, you promised me you would tell me if you were going to have……sex" she complained.

"Jordan, you can't honestly think that I….." I began.

"Of course not! That was the best line I could come up when I was thinking of what to say on my way over here" she interrupted.

"Jordan, you live an hour away, this was the best you could come with?" I asked.

"Yeah, because I only thought for about 2 minutes, I was talking to Kevin the rest of the time" she admitted. _Jordan and Kevin had been dating before Nick and I were. She was the one who actually got us together. Back then, we had a little crew, it was Jordan, me, Kevin, Nick and Joe all the time. They used the call us the Jonas plus 2 clan. Eventually we just shortened it to the JONAS clan because we swore we were separated at birth. Soon Kevin and Jordan got together, and then Nick and I, and Joe had been dating around._

"Of course," I finally said. Jordan walked into my house and looked at the box on the floor.

"Closure?" she asked.

"Closure" I answered.

"I told you to stop reading those cheesy magazines, obviously this 'closure' stuff doesn't work" she smiled.

"And how do you know it doesn't work?" I asked. She walked over to the box picked it up and handed it to me.

"Because if it did, this box wouldn't still be in your house" she answered. I set the box down on the coffee table.

"I guess you're right" I admitted.

"Now, I have a bone to pick with you. Why did you break up with Nick? No better question. What is wrong with you?" she argued.

"I still love him, I just couldn't take the paparazzi" I answered.

"Do you love Nick more than the paparazzi?" she asked._ What a dumb question!_

"You know I do, then tell me why we are having this discussion?" she asked.

"Sometimes it gets overwhelming, how do you deal with it?" I asked.

"I ignore it, I take it as a complement that they find my life so interesting, and I pity it because they live their lives by making other people miserable" she explained. _Why couldn't I do that?_

"I know but…" I began.

"No more buts, Nick is going to stay single for long, so go get him" she replied. I smiled and gave her a hug. _I'm going to go apologize to Nick. I love him way more than a man standing in a bush with a camera. That may sound weird but whatever. _


	3. Moving On?

**Chapter 3:**__**Moving On?**

I was half way to Nick's house when a camera man jumped out of the bushes._ Great! Awesome timing!_

"Ashley, where are you going? Possibly over to Nick's house this time" He remarked suggestively.

"Why don't you leave me alone, and harass someone else" I yelled.

"Whoa, no need to get snippy" he argued.

"Just leave me alone" I yelled again.

"Fine," he agreed and ran the other way. I kept my pace on my way to Nick's house. _Wow, he actually listened to me… Never mind him I have to find Nick and tell him…._I stopped in front of the Jonas home to see Nick and Selena kissing on his porch.

"So much for giving me time…..I should go" I cried tears streaming down my face. Nick pulled back. Though I said I was going to leave my feet wouldn't move. I felt like I was in that stance for a million years._ Move….Move…Move_

"Ashley, it's not what you think…" Nick began.

"Nick and I are getting back together," Selena interrupted.

"Selena, I told you Ashley and I were still working things out" Nick replied. Nick walked over to me and engulfed me in a hug. I wanted to struggle out of it but I didn't have the strength to move. Finally I regained strength in my mouth.

"What the….the…..What the hell" I stammered.

"Nick….how…..how could you do this?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault" he whispered kissing my forehead. I struggled away.

"Don't touch me, don't kiss me, when those lips have just kissed hers" I yelled.

"Ashley, please" he pleaded. _I still love him, but I know what I have to do._

"We're done, for good….I don't give a shit about you….or the paparazzi, we're over" I sighed. I wanted to run but I hadn't gained enough strength back. So much to my dismay I slowly walked away. I had barely made it to the park when I broke down and cried. It wasn't until it was dark when I realized what time it was. I pulled out my cell-phone, only to see the picture of Nick and me kissing on Christmas._ Thanks phone, because he's just the person I want to see right now._ My phone started beeping. I clicked it and saw I had 103 missed calls. I opened to my recent calls and saw a list of only Nick's name. I started tearing up again. I dialed a few numbers.

"Hello" he greeted.

"Hey, do you think you could swing by the park and pick me up?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem, we need to talk anyway" he said.

"Sure, I knew this was coming when I called you anyway" I replied. _As much as I knew it might be awkward I knew we needed talk, what I needed was him right now._


	4. My Best Friend

**Chapter: My Best Friend**

A black SUV pulled up beside me. I casually walked over to the car. He got out of the car and ran up to me and hugged me.

"Joe, thank you so much" I cried. Joe continued to hug me and kissed my forehead. _Nick used to do that!_

"They're getting back together" I sighed. Joe let go of me.

"No they're not, Nick's been pacing outside of the house for hours, and he's devastated" Joe explained.

"No Joe, you don't understand, I told him I didn't give a shit about him, and if they're not getting back together why was he kissing her?" I asked.

"You don't understand she forced herself about him, I know Nick, and he's not like that" Joe assured me.

"I know, but I didn't know how to react when I saw him kissing her" I cried.

"I know, I know" Joe sighed pulling my head into his chest.

"What am I going to do, I love him so much, but he hurt me" I whispered. Joe wiped the tears from my eyes.

"You should talk to him and see if you guys can work this out, you guys are best friends, and have been for a long time, you should be able to get through anything" he smiled._ Joe was such a sweetheart! He was always there when I needed him, I loved the whole Jonas family, and they were all such amazing people._

"Joe what would I do without you" I asked rhetorically.

"Probably keel over and die" he gloated. _ Joe, Joe, Joe._

"It's nice that you're so modest" I smiled sarcastically. _Ring! Ring! Who could be calling me?_

"Hello" I greeted.

"ASHLEY! Where have you been? Where are you? Are you ok? Why aren't you home yet? What happened?" Jordan screamed into the phone.

"Jordan, I'm fine, I'm with Joe and we're hanging out at the park" I smiled winking at Joe. He blushed.

"Which park?" she asked.

"The one a couple of blocks from Ni…" my throat burned at the thought of his name. "Joe's house" I continued.

"Ok well I'm on my way" she assured me._ Jordan was like a second mother to me. She was always worried about where I was or who I was with._

"Alright, bye Jordan" I sighed and hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"Jordan's worried about me and she's on her way to the park now"

"Do you want me to give you both a ride home, or should we just meet her half way?" Joe asked.

"We could just wait here" I sighed. Joe took my hand and we sat on a bench. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"How could I let things get this screwed up?" I asked

"It wasn't your fault" Joe assured me. He gave me another give on my head and ran his fingers through my hair.

"You're going to make it through this, I promise" he swore.

"On to the next one, huh Ashley" yelled a man with a camera. He started snapping away.

"Wait, this is not what it looks like" I tried to explain.

"Doesn't matter" he replied and kept taking pictures. Joe grabbed my hand and we ran to his car and hopped inside. Joe put the key in the ignition.

"Wait, Joe what about Jordan" I reminded him.

"Call her and I will pick her up" he rushed.

"Ok" I agreed and dialed Jordan's number.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey, Jordan we're on our way to pick you up, I'll explain it to you later, just stay where you are" I yelled and hung up the phone. Joe started down the street and I eagerly looked out of the window for Jordan. I finally saw her, wow she was a slow walker.

"Joe, there she is" I smiled pointing in her direction. Joe pulled over beside Joe and rolled down the window.

"Hey Jordan, get in, Joe is going to drive us home" I explained.

"Actually Joe could you take us to your place, I would like to see Kevin" she pleaded.

"Uhhh… I think that's the last place Ashley would want to…" Joe began.

"No, Joe its ok, I could always hang with you, and besides I'm going to have to talk to him eventually" I smiled. Joe winked at me._ Ok so I know that it may seem like Joe and I are flirting with each other. Boy you couldn't be any more wrong. It's always been like this between me and Joe, he's my best friend and I don't think I can ever see myself dating him, and I'm sure he sees me the same way. No one really understands our relationship but us. _

"Well then, it's settled" Joe agreed. Jordan opened the door to the back seats and got in.

"Wait am I missing something here?" Jordan asked.

"Nick and I aren't dating anymore, I saw him kissing Selena" I sighed. Tears tried to force their way back into my eyes but I used all the strength I had left to keep them down.

"WHAT" she yelled.

"Yeah, so I don't know, I still love him, and it wasn't his fault, but I don't know what to do, I just need to think I guess" I explained. Jordan attempted to hug me from the backseat. I guess Joe could tell how I was feeling because he grabbed my hand and squeezed as if to say "You're going to make it". Jordan looked at that little gesture and smiled.

"So you have a fetish for Jonas boys" she asked smiling widely.

"WHOA, NO, NO, NO" Joe and I yelled at the same time. Joe let go of my hand.

"Joe's my best friend nothing more" I reminded her.

"Yeah Ashley and I are not an item" he agreed. Joe started the car and drove us to his house. Joe rushed out the car to open the door for Jordan and me. _I see chivalry isn't dead._

"Thanks," we both said at the same time. Jordan grabbed my hand and I grabbed Joe's and we walked over to his lawn. That's when I saw him still pacing back and forth deep in thought. It felt as if my world had stopped._ He looks absolutely gorgeous; I can't look in his eyes, because they look unbelievable in moonlight._ Joe and Jordan both let go of my hand. Jordan patted me on the back. Joe engulfed me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"You can do this" he whispered.

"Goodnight Joe" I smiled.

"Goodnight Ashley" he replied and squeezed me one last time. Joe and Jordan looked arms and continued on into the Jonas home. Nick looked unphased by this because he kept pacing back and forth.

"He Hem" I cleared my throat. Nick looked up at me and smiled slightly. He ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I however couldn't take all of his body weight and fell over and he fell on top of me. Tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Ashley I am so sorry, there are so many things I wanted to say to you," he began. Nick got up and reached out his hand to help me up. I reluctantly grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Nick I…." I began but Nick pulled me into a kiss._ How I've missed his sweet, soft lips._ I pulled away laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"I hope you didn't kiss Selena like this" I smiled. He laughed._ How I've missed his laugh._

"Of course not, she forced herself upon me" Nick explained.

"Nick its ok Joe told me everything" I replied.

"Is he the reason you took me back?" he asked.

"Sort of, the other reason was because you look breathtaking when you're deep in thought" I admitted. He smiled, and blushed wildly.

"You mean when I do this" he replied and made a serious face. I rested my hand on his cheek.

"Or when I do this…." He whispered and pressed his lips against mine. _I am so in love with this boy, why in the world did I break up with him in the first place?_ I pulled away smiling.

"Yes that too, and if I ever want you to do that again, I'm going to have to go home. My mom is probably freaking out, especially if she watched the channel 7 news" I sighed.

"Yeah I saw that too, should I walk you home, or should I drive you, or should I call and ask if you could stay the night" he smiled.

"As much as I desperately want the last option, I should just explain and hope it all blows over" I answered. He sighed and gave me three small kisses on the lips.

"As much as I hate this, we should probably get going" Nick groaned. He took my hand and walked me into the garage. Nick opened the door of his small black convertible and I got in. he walked around and sat in the driver's seat. He put the key in the ignition and started the car and drove down the street.

"I love you so much and I don't think I could ever lose you again" he declared in a serious tone.

"I feel the same way" I agreed and took his hand and kissed it. The car came to a stop and Nick got out and opened the door for me.

"Thank you" I said smiling. Nick took my hand and walked me to my door.

"I would want to go inside but your parents probably are going to kill me, but if you want to face them together I will gladly go in with you" Nick explained.

"I couldn't ask you to do that" I sighed. _Nick is so amazing!_

"Yeah you could, and I wouldn't say no" he assured me. I kissed him passionately on the lips then pulled away blushing. Nick's cheeks were a bright red.

"I take that as a yes" he smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. _We're dead! Family burial site here I come!_


	5. Grounded Forever and Always

**Chapter: Grounded Forever and Always?**

The lights of the living room flickered on._ Here it comes!_ I grabbed Nick's hand a little tighter.

"Ashley Nicole James, where have you been all night?" my dad asked. His voice sounded stern and hard, and I knew I was in a lot of trouble.

"Well I could explain, I broke up with Nick last night, and then I came home. Then the paparazzi surrounded our house and started asking me questions. Then Nick came to make sure I got home ok but the paparazzi was still here so he said he came to pick up Frankie because I didn't want to leave him outside with the paparazzi. So he came inside and when he was about to leave I told him he could stay the night because I knew they were never going to leave so I let him sleep on the couch. Not in my room because you and mom raised me better" I replied flashing a smile. My dad didn't look amused. So I continued with the story.

"So when Nick woke up in the morning we talked about us, then he left before the paparazzi came back that's when Jordan called me and told me to watch the channel 7 news, and I'm guessing you already saw that so yeah. Then Jordan showed up at my door so I let her in and she told me how foolish I was for breaking up with Nick so she told me to go after to him" I explained. My throat started to burn as I approached the next part of the story. Nick wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled.

"I will take the story from here" he smiled.

"Ok Nicholas, proceed" my mom said finally.

"So I'm guessing Ashley came to talk to me for us to get back together, but when she came she saw me……kissing Selena, but it wasn't what it looked like, Selena was at my door when I came home. When I told her she should leave she told me she wanted us to get back together and I said Ashley and I weren't officially broken up and we were working things out. Then she randomly kisses me. That's when Ashley came and the look on her face I will never forget" Nick explained. His face tightened.

"I tried to explain but Ashley wouldn't hear that's when she walked away and I should've ran after her but I didn't. I was in total shock that she and I were over forever. Then Selena left and that's when I was pacing back and forth for hours on my porch looking for an answer. That's when Joe came up to me and asked what happened and I explained it to him. Then his phone rang and he suddenly had to leave but he wouldn't tell me why so I kept pacing back and forth. That's when I saw Ashley tears running down her face, heartbroken. I dint know what to say or do so I ran up to her and hugged her, we worked everything out and I drove her home, here. That is what happened Mr. and Mrs. James. I am truly sorry and I never, ever plan to hurt Ashley like that again so this is all my fault and I take full responsibility for everything" Nick explained. I hugged his waist tightly.

"That is very mature of you Nick, thank you" my dad replied.

"I agree but what I would like to know is where you went after you left Nick's house" my mom questioned.

"After I left Nick's I was on my way home but I couldn't make it, I broke down at the park and cried for hours, I lost track of time so I called Joe to come pick me up. That's why he left Nick's in such a hurry, when he came he comforted me. Then Jordan called me and asked where I was and I told her I was at the park with Joe so she said she was on her way" I explained. I decided to skip the part where the paparazzi showed up. I didn't feel like explaining that part.

"Then we got in the car and picked up Jordan and when I told her Joe was going to drop us off home she said she wanted to go see Kevin so that's when we went back to the Jonas home and that's when I saw Nick again" I continued.

"Wow, a lot has happened I see" my mom replied.

"Well let's tally up your grounding shall we" my said. _I don't think you can ground me for eternity….can you?_

"Well there's one month for letting a boy stay the night without our permission. One month for leaving the house without leaving a note. One month for not calling while you were out. One month for going to a boy's house late at night and not telling us. One month for coming home so late. I think that's about it" My mom replied.

"So basically I'm grounded for forever and always?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much" my mom sighed.

"No, it's only five months, besides we haven't done the deduction yet" he smiled. Nick squeezed my hand.

"There's a deduction?" I asked. _YES!!!!!_

"Yeah, a five month deduction for handling a broken heart alone" my mom smiled. I let go of Nick's hand and ran up to her and hugged her. My came over and hugged me too kissing me on the forehead. I turned my head back to Nick and saw him staring down at his shoes. I let go of my parents and walked back over to Nick.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Hey" he sighed.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be seeing you for almost half a year" I reminded him.

"Yeah, I guess, but a five month punishment deduction doesn't make up what I did to you" he sighed. His face tightened again. I rested my hand on his cheek. His face softened.

"Nick, stop blaming yourself please" I pleaded. I gave him a hug. He rested his face in my hair. I rested my head in his chest and took a deep breath. He smelled absolutely breathtaking. I must've fallen asleep because I woke up in Nick's arm. Nick was singing softly in my ear.

"_When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me"_ he sang.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hey, did I wake you?" he asked.

"No of course not, but I wish you did. How long was I asleep for?" I asked.

"I don't know I kind of just woke up too" he smiled.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fell asleep in my arms when you hugged me, but I didn't want to wake you, and neither did your parents. So I carried you upstairs into your room but you wouldn't let me go" he explained. I blushed wildly and turned away.

"So I went back downstairs and told your parents you wouldn't let me go, and they said I could stay in your room as long as I left the door open, and they also said that they did trust me because our families are so close" he continued. I rubbed my head against Nick's chest.

"Well it's good to know they trust you, I'm still a little embarrassed that they told you to leave the door open, but my parents are parents" I replied. Nick put his hand under my chin and raised my head up. I smiled knowing what would come next. He pressed his soft lips against mine. This kiss was different than all the others. There was so much passion, anger, and mixed emotions behind it. He maneuvered his body so I was lying on the bed and he was on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. He pulled back and started kissing my neck. He pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I got a little too carried away" he apologized. Nick sat up on my bed. I got up and sat next to him. I looked at the clock…..7:00am.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Nothing, I've got a lot of things going on in my head right now" he sighed.

"Nick, you can tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"I love you, and I know I'm never going to love anyone else but you" he started.

"I feel the same way about you Nick, but where are you taking this?" I asked. Nick bent down on one knee and took a small black box out of his pocket. I heart nearly stopped._ Please tell me he isn't doing what I think he's doing!_

"Will you marry me?" he asked.


	6. I do, but you don't?

**Chapter 6: I do, but you don't?**

"Nick, aren't you being a little dramatic? You do realize we are not of age." I explained.

"I don't care, I love you and we can go to a place where this marriage is legal" he smiled. I sighed deeply and looked into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. _Nick wants to marry me? What is he thinking? We have our whole lives ahead of us and he wants to get married now? I know Nick is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with but getting married now?_ I knelt down in front of him so my face was a few centimeters from his. His face did not stagger._ Wow. This is no joke._

"Yes, I'll marry you" I smiled. Nick's whole face brightened. He pressed his lips against mine gently resting my body on the floor. I moved my hands around his neck and continued to kiss him. He held his body over me careful not to put any weight on me. I began moving my lips down his face onto his neck. He lightly tossed the box with my engagement to side and picked my body up. I moved my lips back up to his face and began pressing my lips against his. He rested my body on the bed and was again on top of me. I moved my hands from around his neck and began unbuttoning his shirt. He pressed harder against my lips as if he would never kiss me again. He pulled back gasping for air, but pressed his lips back against mine. Once I fully unbuttoned his shirt he threw it against the floor. He grabbed my waist and rolled me on top of him. He moved his lips down my neck stopping just before my chest line. He pulled back and cocked his head in shame.

"I'm sorry again…. I was just so happy that I was releasing a wave of emotions" he apologized. I smiled at him and pecked him on the lips.

"It's ok, its not as if I was complaining about it" I replied. He laughed and hugged me. He positioned his body so he was sitting up leaning his body against my bed frame. I rested my head on his chest and breathed him in. He suddenly sprang up. My head fell onto the bed.

"Thanks, not like I was using your body as a pillow" I complained. He smiled and put his shirt back on. Then he grabbed the box off the floor.

"Sorry, I was just forgetting the reason this whole thing started" he replied pulling the ring out of the box. I stretched out my left hand and his soft hand gently grabbed mine and slid the ring onto the finger between the middle and the pinky._ WOAH! This thing is gorgeous! Nick must have spent a lot of money on it! I told him to stop spoiling it. I would've accepted a 25¢ ring as long as I got to spend the rest of my life with this beautiful curly-haired wonder standing beside me._ He sat down next to me on my bed. Out of pure instinct I cuddled up next to him returning my head to where it once laid.

"Why are you so perfect?" I asked. Realizing what I just said I blushed immensely. I looked up at Nick to see his face turning red too.

"How does one answer that question?" he replied.

"Honestly" I smiled. He rested his hand on my cheek and gently began to stroke it.

"If I answered it honestly I would have to say I'm not perfect, in fact nowhere near it. A perfect boyfriend…fiancé wouldn't have torn your heat apart just yesterday" he sighed. I took his hand and kissed it.

"Do you still want me?" he asked. I jumped up and stared at him harshly.

"How could you say that?" I asked.

"I was kidding sorry" he laughed. I softened my face.

"Well it's no longer up to me. Personally I find Joe more attractive, but my heart wants you so…." I smiled. Nick tightened his face.

"That's what you get" I laughed. Nick still stared at me harshly. I rested my hands, on each of his cheeks and smiled. Then I pressed my lips still smiling into the kiss. I pulled back and he was smiling too.

"Is that anyway to talk to your husband-to-be" he joked._ WOAH! It just hit me like a sack of bricks. I'm engaged…..to be married…….at 16……..My dad is going to kill him._

"When are we going to break this exciting news to my parents?" I asked. Nick stopped smiling.

"I forgot about your parents…" he replied.

"I knew you hadn't of thought this through, Nick my dad will kill you and my mom will use your body parts as firewood for the next seven years…Is that what you want?" I asked.

"As long as you promise to stay by the fire night and day so when I'm dead I still know that I'm the one that kept you warm" he replied.

"That was so cheesy, but very cute, why don't we just wait until we are older, don't get me wrong we will still be engaged but just marry when it's legal" I suggested.

"Promise me you won't go looking for another fire" he replied.

"You make no sense but yes I promise" I smiled.

"Ok then, we will wait until we are older" he agreed. I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed my remote from the night stand. Nick took it from me and clicked on the TV. There was a giant picture of me leaning on Joe's shoulder at the park._ Oh no! This can't be happening._

_"Trouble in paradise for Nashley? Ashley and rumored boyfriend's brother were at the park last night seen cuddling. I don't know about you but this would be too close for comfort if I had a boyfriend. Guess Joe got bitten by the same "LoveBug" as younger brother Nicholas" _the reporter explained. Nick looked at me with saddened eyes.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Nick you have to know that it's not what you think" I began.

"A picture says a thousand words" he clichéd.

"Nick it's not like that Joe was there for me in my time of need, he was just helping me through it that's all" I explained.

"It looks like he was doing a little more than that!!!" Nick yelled.

"Please Nick you have to believe me" I cried.

"Lose the ring, or consider it a congratulations for you and Joe's new blooming relationship" he groaned then leaped off my bed and slammed the door behind him._ What the hell? Why do the paparazzi keep ruining my life? Something has to be done……NOW!_


	7. I Need You

**Chapter 7: I need you**

"JOE" I yelled through my tears barging into his room. Joe lay on his bed with headphones in his ears. He looked up at me frightened and pulled out his headphones.

"I….he….Nick…..we…..I" I stuttered. Joe looked at me confused and got up grabbed my hand and sat me down on his bed. He stared at my ring finger for a moment before it finally registered.

"NICK ASKED YOU TO MARRY HIM" he bellowed. I nodded my head still crying my eyes out.

"You had me so worried, I thought these were tears of sadness but they're tears of joy" he replied smiling and gave me a hug._ NO!!! SAY SOMETHING ASHLEY!!!!!_ I tried to explain but all I could do was shake my head side to side.

"These aren't tears of joy?" he asked confused. I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a deep breath.

"So….Nick a-a-asked me i-if I wanted to m-m-marry him and I said y-yes" I began. Joe hushed me and left the room._ Thanks for leaving me Joe!_ Five minutes he came back with a cup of water.

"Here drink this, then continue" he whispered. I took the cup of water and drank it.

"Thanks Joe, after I said yes we laid back on my bed and he turned on the t.v. and saw the picture of me cuddling up next to you yesterday at the park, and so he said and I quote 'lose the ring, or consider it a congratulations for you and Joe's new blooming relationship'" I explained. After being reminded of that, tears came back up and began sobbing again. Joe hugged me tighter.

"I'll talk to him Ashley, please don't cry, you and Nick were meant to be, trust me" he whispered into my ear.

"Thank you Joe" I cried.

"It's no problem, I hate to see you like this" he sighed.

"I love you," I cried softly.

"I knew it" I heard a voice say. I pulled back from Joe's hug to see Nick standing there.

"Nick, it's not what you think…" I cried.

"You're right, its worse" he mumbled and began to turn around. Joe sprung up and grabbed his arm.

"Nick I can't believe you, you have an amazing girl like Ashley and here you are just asking her to leave your life" Joe began.

"I don't have her anymore because you took her from me" Nick argued.

"Look you idiot, I didn't take her from you, there is nothing going on between me and Ashley, and I thought you of all people would understand that. You're the one who's always saying don't believe what you hear on the news, but here you are being a hypocrite. Why do you keep hurting her like this? You're always telling me how you want to be with Ashley forever and you never want to hurt her but you've completely destroyed her twice in the last two days" Joe yelled. _Well I wouldn't say "destroyed"…Ok yeah I would. I can't believe he just yelled at Nick like that. I didn't want this happen. I didn't want them fighting they're brothers and they are fighting like this because of me. What have I done?_ I looked up at Joe then turned to face Nick. He was staring at me which made me blush a bit. I was going to miss him, but I knew what I had to do. I got up and walked over to Nick.

"We're over, forever, you can take….you can take your ring back" I cried. I ripped the ring off my finger and put it in his hand. _Little did he know, how much I really loved him, how much I wanted to wear that ring, how much I wanted to be Mrs. Nicholas Jerry Jonas, and how much I needed him. The only thing I can do is leave. I've got to get out of town. Forever._


	8. Out of My Element

**Chapter 8: Out of my element**

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to come between you and Nick anymore, so I think its best that I leave as soon as possible" I explained.

"Promise you will come home" he replied._ Thank God I was only on the phone with him. I couldn't let Joe see that I was never coming back. I wasn't going to hurt the Jonas family anymore. I wasn't going to hurt Joe anymore. I wasn't going to hurt Ni….. I wasn't going to hurt Nick anymore. If I would've said goodbye to them personally they would've talked me into staying. Well Joe might've, all Nick had to do was look at me and I would never think about leaving again._

"Joe, I've got to go, talk to you later, and remember don't tell Nick" I lied and hung up the phone. That would be the last time I would talk to Joe. It would be too painful to hear his voice on the phone telling me to come home. I also wanted it to be kept a secret from Nick because I knew he would find me and drag me home. But then again he wouldn't have too. One call from Nick telling me to come home was all I needed and I would be back. If he ever finds out I left, I don't know what I would do.

"Hey, what did Joe say?" Jordan asked.

"Nothing, he wants me to promise to come home" I sighed. Jordan took one hand off the wheel and patted my back.

"This is what you need right now, and if you want to go back you can" Jordan assured me.

"Yeah thanks for letting me stay at your place, it's not as far as I would've hoped but it's a start," I thanked.

"You are my best friend, this is nothing" she smiled. Jordan pulled up into the driveway. I opened the door and grabbed my bags.

"I can't believe you live her alone!" I exclaimed.

"Well I'm not so alone when Kevin comes up every other day" she laughed. We walked to her door and went inside. I sat down on my favorite green couch, and thought. I smacked my forehead and realized something.

"I can't stay here, if Kevin comes here every other day he's going to notice I'm here, and then he'll find out I'm not coming back and then he will tell Nick and then Nick will come up here, or if he's feeling a little lazy he'll just call say two words 'come home' and I will, even if you refuse to drive me, I'd probably walk" I rambled.

"Ash, relax, Kevin won't tell unless I tell him too, besides Kevin is always there for you so wouldn't you want to talk to Kevin, so you can ask to see how Nick is doing?" she smiled. I blushed at the thought._ Of course he would still have that affect on me. RING! RING!_ My phone went off. _It must be my mom seeing if I'd made it here safe._ I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller id._ It's him…..It's…..Nick…_I stared at the phone contemplating whether to ignore it or to answer it…Jordan looked at me and mouthed "Answer it". I slowly hit the accept button and moved the phone to my ear.

"ASHLEY! Please talk to me, I'm sorry about everything, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but you know how jealous I get. I love you so much and I was so afraid of losing you that I was keeping you on a short leash I'm so sorry I love you so much and I want to make things work, we have to make things work… I don't know how I can survive without you" he rambled.

"Nick, I… I don't know what to say" I sighed._ Of course I want you back! I love you and I don't think I can survive without you either but I don't want you and Joe fighting because of me anymore… Why couldn't I just say that?_

"Don't say anything….I'm on my way over to your house right now" he exclaimed.

"NICK NO!" I yelled

"What?" he asked confused.

"I'm not home," I replied.

"Then where are you?" he asked._What was I going to say? I could say that I was spending the night at Jordan's but when I didn't come back he would know where to find me. I had to think of something and fast, I had to make him hate me….forever._

"I'm on a date, he's a really nice guy" I lied, tears began to fall from my eyes. I could hear Nick mumble to himself confused.

"Oh, ok, well I've got to go…my mom….Joe wants me to….bye" he stammered and hung up the phone. I closed my phone and held it to my chest crying my eyes out. I felt someone's arms wrap around me.

"Why did you tell him you were on a date?" Jordan asked. I could hear the strain in her voice as she tried to hold back tears.

"I wanted him to hate me forever, so he wouldn't care if I came back or not" I explained while the tears fell harder from my face.

"That's it, I'm driving you back home right now, and you and Nick are going to this out and are going to get married and are going to live a long and happy life _together._ They're brothers so of course they will fight sometimes so don't go blaming yourself because you think they are going to hate each other forever" she cried._ I loved Jordan, she was the best friend anyone could ever have. To think if I wouldn't have moved to this neighborhood I never would've met her or any of those amazing boys._

"Thanks Jordan, I really needed that" I smiled.

"So are we going back to him, or not" she asked. I smiled and looked outside.


	9. We Belong Together

**Chapter 9:****We Belong Together**

"Hey, Joe, this is Ashley, I just wanted to let you know that I am coming back home today, so be ready to see me my face, and call me back when you get this message ok, bye" I smiled into the phone.

"Are you going to call Nick?" Jordan asked making a turn onto my street.

"No I kind of want to surprise him…" I blushed. _He still has that effect on me…_

"Ok so do you want to go home first? Or do you want to see…." She began.

"NICK!" I yelled. _I have to see him; I want to tell him how much I want to spend every day of my life with him._ Jordan drove right past my house and on to the Jonas home. I saw Joe sitting out on his porch on the phone. I jumped out of the car while it was still moving, and ran up to Joe and bear hugged him.

"JOE!!!! I'm back, I wasn't even gone that long and I missed you" I yelled.

"Shhh!" he snapped. I folded my arms across my chest._ Why was he being so snappy he wasn't even saying anything? _Joe took the phone from his ear and looked at me with a sad and confused look on his face.

"Jo…" I began.

"Save your breathe…Nick is gone" he replied in a harsh dark tone. My face fell.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in disbelief. Joe whipped out his phone again, pressed a couple buttons and put it to my ear.

"_Joe this is Nick, by the time you would have heard this, I should have been long gone. I need to get away for a while and sort things out….Ashley's dating other people, and I'm not ready for that. I can't be here because I can't stand to see her by someone else's side. I love her and that's why I have to leave…I'll come back when I have truly been relieved of my feelings for her but who knows how long that will take. I don't know what I would do if I saw her with another guy. I don't know how I would handle her coming over for dinner and we weren't together. She means the world to me and that is why I have to go. I hope you understand, and I promise we will see each other again…Play this message for the family and let them know how much I love them. I love you Joe, and let Ashley know how much I love her and this is not her fault. I am simply leaving because I love her and I want her to be happy…even….even if it means she's not with me. Bye Joe, catch you later"_ Nick voice said. _Here comes the tears…_Tears began pouring down from my face. Joe hugged me as tightly as he could. I pounded my fists on his chest.

"This is all my fault, I should've never said I was on a date…he thinks I've moved on" I cried. Joe hugged me closer.

"It's not your fault he'll come back" he assured me.

"No he won't, I'm too late, I have to call him" I cried harder. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. There was not even a dial tone….it went straight to his voice mail. He hasn't changed it since we dated.

"'_Hey you've reached Nick J. and I just wanted to let you know that I'm crazy about this girl named Ashley'" 'Nick please you're making me blush' 'I just want the world to know that I love you, oh and this is my answering machine leave a message, I would say especially Ashley but I don't plan on ever missing a call from her' 'Sure, you say that now' 'And I mean it forever' 'And there you go again with the cheesy lines' 'You have to admit that was cute' 'Only cuz you said it' 'Leave a message bye'" _the answer machine recited. _I remember the day he made that. I hated it so much because I felt so embarrassed he told me he had changed it, and I didn't believe him, so he said I would have to trust him but I would never truly know because he would never miss a call from me. You lied Nick. _I put my head up to the sky and let out a little laugh._ Beep!_

"Nick this is Ashley, I'm sorry, please pick up and come back home. I lied to you I wasn't on a date. I was at Jordan's house and I planned on staying away from you forever so I couldn't hurt you or your family anymore. I guess you can tell by now how selfish I truly am. I'd be willing to hurt your family just so I could spend the rest of my life with you. Nick I love you and always will. Please come back home because I don't want you to forget about me. I don't want you to stop loving me….I…I…don't want you to leave me here alone….I'm sorry I lied to you…I didn't want you to know I was leaving because I knew that all you would have to do is call me say 'come home' and I would be knocking at your door in a matter of minutes. I didn't want to hurt you anymore but I see in trying to prevent that I ended up hurting you anyway. Please come back, I love you and if you want to get married when we come back, I am all for it we don't have to wait until we are older, I just don't want you to leave me forever. I don't know if I can survive without you, I love you" I cried and hung up. Joe kissed me on the forehead. And lulled me to sleep….At least I think he did….All I remember was waking up in Nick's bed. I looked at the clock on his bedside table. _It's already 1:00pm!!!!! They let me sleep for 15 hours!!!!!!_ I sat straight up.

"My mom is going to kill me" I sighed.

"No she's not, I've already called" I heard a voice say from out of the room.

"Thanks Jordan, you always think of everything" I smiled weakly.

"I try" she replied taking a seat next to me on the bed.

"I can't believe he's gone, he left…" I started, that's when tears started back up again.

"I didn't leave you" he smiled walking into the room. I smiled giving him a hug.


	10. On The Line

**Chapter 10: On the Line**

"Thank you Frank the Tank," I smiled. He looked up at me with a serious face.

"Right now I am Frankie, Frank the Tank comes out during play time, and it is not play time right now" he replied.

"Thanks, Frank the…Frankie" I sighed and gave him a peck on the cheek. Frankie blushed and ran out of the room.

"He is such a cutie" Jordan squealed.

"I know, I can always count on my little Frankie" I replied.

"Good afternoon ladies" Kevin yawned.

"Good afternoon babe" Jordan blushed._ Here it comes…._Jordan stood up and casually walked over to Kevin. Kevin turned to face her and lighting put his hand on her cheek._ They always take so long, it's annoying!_ Jordan stood up on her tippy toes, and Kevin met her half way when they FINALLY kissed. Jordan pulled back giggling as if it been her first kiss with Kevin. I laughed slightly, so used to this routine. I finally had the strength to get up and leave those two lovebirds alone. When I walked out of Nick's room, I could hear music blasting from Joe's room. _Strange….Joe doesn't usually do that._ I walked over to Joe's room and thought about knocking._ Nah! He never knocks on my door._ I barged into his room and saw Joe sitting on the bed with his hands covering his eyes. He looked as if he had gotten no sleep. He looked up at me and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, Ashley, what are you doing up?" he asked.

"Well you guys let me sleep until one….what are you doing up? Joe it looks like you've been up all night" I sighed. He shot me a harsh look.

"If you knew your brother was out there alone, I think you would be sitting by the phone waiting for a call" he snapped._ How could he say that as if I didn't care?_

"I'm just going to pretend like you didn't just say that to me and that you didn't just talk to me as if I was showing sympathy for you because I didn't know him. What part of 'I can't live without him' don't you understand? I love him, and this hurts me and much as it hurts you. It might not be the same type of hurt, but it's the same amount, obviously the sleep deprivation has gotten to you so I'm going to give you some time alone, and you think about it" I replied in a harsh tone. I turned on my heels and walked out and slammed the door. I walked downstairs and saw Mrs. Jonas sitting at the dining room table with a box of Kleenex in hand._ What have I done? I've completely destroyed this family? Ring! Ring! Who would be calling right now? Hopefully Nick._ Butterflies flew freely and without course in my stomach. I didn't even bother to look at the caller id. I picked up the phone nervously and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said nervously into the phone.

"Ashley, it's me, Nick" he replied. My heart stood still.


	11. A Different Side

**Chapter 11: A Different Side:**

"Hello?" she greeted._ I shouldn't be calling her right now, but I heard the voice mail she left and I wanted her to know that she didn't have to say those things out of guilt. Wait, she sounds scared. What is going on?_ I took the phone away from my ear and contemplated on whether I should hang up. I put it back to my ear.

"Ashley, it's me, Nick" I finally answered. There was an awkward silence.

"Ashley, are you there?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, I am" she sighed. _This was definitely going to be harder than I thought it would be._

"I wanted to talk about the voice mail you left" I began

"Look Nick…" she started._ This is where she is going to regret everything she said to me._

"Ashley, I know, you didn't have to say that because you blame yourself for me leaving. I understand that you are ready to see other people. I didn't leave because of you, it was a personal choice for me" I interrupted.

"Wait, you thought I said that because I felt sorry for you leaving?" she asked as if in disbelief.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Nick I can't believe you doubt the way I feel about you. I have never stopped loving you and never will. If you think that I can just get over you, after loving you years, in just one day, you don't know me at all…."_ BEEP! What the heck was that?_ I took the phone away from my ear to see that it had died._ Well that's just great, now she really hates me because she thinks I just hung up on her. I can't go back to her now….._


	12. It's Over

**Chapter 12: Over?**

"Nick I can't believe you doubt the way I feel about you. I have never stopped loving you and never will. If you think that I can just get over you, after loving you years, in just one day, you don't know me at all. Why don't you just come home so we can talk about this" I cried. There was no response only a dial tone._ He must think that I'm lying to him so he can come home. Why does he doubt how I feel all of a sudden? Should I tell Joe that I talked to him? No probably not because if I do he might hate Nick for calling me instead of him. I can't believe he's not coming back._ I walked back upstairs and knocked on Nick's door. The last thing I wanted to do was to walk in on Kevin and Jordan making out. Kevin opened the door.

"Hey Ashley, what's up" he asked kind of out it._ Thank God I knocked on the door._

"Could I talk to you about something?" I asked. Kevin nodded and motioned for me to come inside. I walked in and sat on Nick's bed. Jordan was sitting on Nick's bean bag chair with a pout on her face._ Now I know they were definitely making out._

"This had better be good Ashley" she groaned. I looked at Kevin and then at Jordan.

"Nick called me" I sighed. Kevin's face lit up.

"HE'S COMING HOME!" he yelled. I shushed Kevin

"Wait, I don't understand why are you shushing him?" Jordan asked.

"Because Nick is not coming home" I replied sadly. Kevin's face fell.

"What do you mean he's not coming home? You said you talked to him, why, is he not coming home if you talked to him?" he asked confused.

"Because he thinks that I lied to him in the voice mail I left and was trying to trick him into coming home" I cried. Tears were falling rapidly from my face.

"He's confused" Jordan replied.

"What could he possibly be confused about?" Kevin snapped.

"My feelings for him" I answered in a small voice.

"Well did you try to tell him?" Kevin asked raising his voice.

"Of course I did, but he didn't listen. He hung up on as if I was lying to him, he wouldn't even let me finish" I cried louder. Kevin engulfed me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry for raising my voice at you" he apologized._ Nick leaving was really taking its toll on everyone. I've never seen Kevin this upset over anything. Nick, please come home!_

"Kevin, it's ok we are all going through a rough time right now, I want Nick back just as you do" I cried.

"Should we go look for him?" Jordan asked.

"I want to, but where would we start, he left no trace of where he was going" Kevin explained._ Ring! Ring!_ I slipped open my phone without bothering to look at the caller id again._ It worked the last time I did it!_

"Hello, Nick" I answered.

"No, Selena, but that's who I was calling you about. Why isn't Nick answering his phone? What did you do to him?" she asked.

"How did you get this number" I asked.

"Stop avoiding the question and just tell me where Nick is" she demanded.

"He's…." I looked to Kevin for help. "Taking a nap" he mouthed.

"Taking a nap" I finished.

"Why did you hesitate when you said that?" she asked.

"Because…JOE was making a funny face" I lied.

"Well, tell him to call me when he wakes up" she demanded._ Ummm…..Did she forget that I was his girlfriend?_

"I'll tell him, but I doubt he'd call back" I shot back.

"Bye home wrecker" she laughed.

"Bye slut" I replied and hung up.

"Selena" Jordan asked without asking.

"Selena" I replied.

"How did she get your number?" she asked.

"Probably from Demi" I answered.

"How does she not know that you guys hate each other?" she asked.

"Because we both came to a mutual agreement stating we didn't want Demi to know we weren't friends. That's probably the only thing we _do_ agree on" I explained.

"I should hang out with you guys, it would be hilarious seeing how you guys act like friends" Jordan laughed.

"Trust me, it is harder than you think, I never thought it would be so hard to like someone who was obsessed with your boyfriend" I sighed.

"Yeah I wouldn't know how it feels because I don't have to pretend to like Danielle" Jordan admitted.

"Well yeah because you guys actually are friends" I reminded her. _I envied the relationship between Danielle and Jordan. They got along great! I however, didn't get along with any of Nick's girlfriends. Not Selena, definitely not Miley, and not Jordan Pruitt. Well, technically Jordan Pruitt doesn't count because she never actually dated him, but she obviously wanted to and hated me even before she found out Nick and I were dating. Just because she thought Nick and I acted like a couple even though we were best friends._

"Well maybe because they both agreed it was good that they broke up, but Nick broke up with all of his girlfriends" Jordan suggested.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but that's really not my fault" I sighed.

"Well it kind of was because Nick was searching for the right girl and it took him two relationships, to realize that the girl he was looking for was you" Jordan replied.

"Thanks, Jordan" I smiled sarcastically.

"What? I was just telling the truth" she giggled. _Ring! Ring!_ _My phone has rung way too many times today…_I flipped open my phone and put it to my ear.

"What do you want Selena?" I asked rudely.

"Wrong ex, its Miley" she hissed.

"Sorry, I should have known. This call did reek of has been" I sighed.

"Look you wannabe M…"she began.

"You called me remember now what do you want?" I interrupted.

"I called Nick and he didn't answer his phone, well he usually doesn't when I call but I at least hear dial tones so I know he's ignoring me, this time I heard no dial tones, what did you do to him" she explained.

"This is a sad case of déjà-vu. Why don't you call the other Nick Jonas groupie, that being Selena, and stop calling my phone" I snapped and smashed my phone shut.

"Miley" Kevin stated.

"Miley" I replied. _It's weird how both Kevin and Jordan do that._

"Is this _Call your ex day_?" Jordan asked sarcastically while slapping her forehead.

"I would think this was weird too, if I wasn't so used to it" I replied. Jordan looked at me confused.

"You're telling me this happens all the time?" she asked.

"Well they don't usually call my phone, but Nick always has 200 to 300 missed calls a day from just those two, Jordan calls an occasional 20 to 30 times a day" I explained.

"That Pruitt girl gives us Jordans' a bad name" she sighed dramatically. Kevin and I started hysterically laughing.

"I'm sorry, but anyway this whole thing is getting out of hand, Nick has to come back home" I sighed. Kevin dropped his head. _I need to go for a walk._ I walked out of the room and went downstairs and walked out the door. I saw Joe sitting on the front steps._ Should I talk to him? No I shouldn't talk to him he hurt me this morning? But then again this whole thing is my fault so I can't really blame him? I'm going to talk to him._ I walked and sat down beside Joe.

"I'm sorry" he sighed in a low voice.

"No, don't apologize. This whole thing is my fault anyway" I replied.

"No it's not. Nick said not to blame yourself, so I am not going to let you" Joe promised. Tears began falling slowly from my eyes.

"You always make me cry Joe" I replied giggling a bit. Joe put an arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. How my head longed to rest against _his_ chest. My head felt so out of place.

"What are we going to do?" Joe sighed.

"I don't know. I want him to come home so badly, I love him Joe" I cried.

Joe ran his fingers through my hair and shushed me. My body shivered at the unfamiliarity of his fingers. Joe must have thought I was cold because he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Should I go get you a jacket?" he asked._ I wanted to say, no all I needed was Nick but I didn't. How selfish could I be? Here was Joe trying to comfort me, but all I can think about is how much I wanted Nick's warmth._

"No, I'll be alright, thanks Joe" I smiled slightly. Joe stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I can't take this anymore" he snapped.

"I know," I replied.

"I'm going to find him" Joe proclaimed. I took a deep breath._ What should I do?_ I sat there for a moment. Then it hit me.

"I'm going with you" I said in a dark tone. Joe shot me a look that said "no", but I held his gaze until his face finally softened and I had knew that he had gave in.

"We'll take my car, and search the city, he couldn't have left town" Joe replied finally.

"Alright, let's go" I stated after taking a deep breath.


End file.
